An Angel Died
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: Three years ago she died... And he's never been the same.BBXRae


**(A/N: I wrote this song/poem! I do write song lyrics sometimes but this one can be counted as either a poem or a song since you don't know the melody. My sis says it's stupid but hey…)**

**----------**

**An Angel Died**

**Silent Ravencroft**

----------

_An angel died_

_Oh an angel died_

_A bitter sacrifice_

_Another wasted life_

_An angel died_

_Oh an angel died_

_Today_

The day was foggy and bitter. Even though it was only around noon everything was dark as midnight. The fog seeped into the skin; numbing the bones of any outside. A silence settled everywhere and there was only solemn stillness. In the graveyard it was no different.

None ventured into the vast cemetery dotted with graves. There was not a soul, dead or alive, in sight. The common person's superstition would override his logical mind and he would neither pass through or even near the graveyard on days like these. Beast Boy, though, was no common person.

His booted feet did not make a sound as he stepped into the gloomy scene. The green of his skin stood out against the fog as he searched for the grave he was visiting. Today was the day that he always grieved for her on; this was her death day.

His eyes wandered the many headstones until he finally stopped before a large ebony stone. He walked close to it and just stood for a while. One of his gloved hands retreated from the brown coat he wore and went to the necklace around his neck. It had been hers.

The necklace was depicting a beautiful dove just taking flight and it was carved out of pure ivory. Usually Beast Boy would have scorned the use of ivory in a necklace knowing that an innocent elephant had been killed for it, but other than the worn leather book he held in his other hand, this was the last piece of her he had.

Often times Beast Boy found himself admiring the great skills of the carver of the dove. It looked very realistic and every minute detail was etched into its surface. The eyes were tiny obsidian beads that stared up at him from where the bird hung from the thin leather cord around his neck. Its wings were strained as though it was having trouble lifting off its perch. The tail was thrust forward in the effort of getting in the air, but its neck was stretched to the heavens with its beak open in a silent call.

Beast Boy sighed and his eyes returned to the black headstone. In the rock there was carved only her name. The dates that depicted her life and death were not even carved there. Everyone knew when she had died and no one knew when she had been born. The dates had not been needed.

_She thought she was_

_Just another dove_

_In a flock of thousands_

The boy shifted his feet and his hand fell from the necklace to his side. He looked down at the thin book in his other hand. He sighed, took it in both hands, and flipped it open. The pages were slightly worn, and each one was filled with tiny scrawls of penmanship. The entry he had opened to was the one he read most often. This was almost the last entry.

**_December 7_**

**_I am falling so fast. I feel like I could die and no one would care. I'm lost like a baby bird without a mother. I'm just Raven, and sometimes just 'that girl'. I hate feeling unimportant. I wish it would end._**

**_Raven_**

His eyes filled with tears and he half-closed the book, keeping his thumb in the pages. She had felt unimportant, like she wasn't needed. He opened the book again and looked down at the next entry. He did this every year as he stood before her grave and it always made him weep.

**_December 9_**

**_I hate my life. I can never do the right thing. They were angry at me today. The villain got away. It wasn't fair that I was blamed but… I'm beginning to think that I deserve it. The fight I had with Beast Boy hasn't helped any. I was being a witch. He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie with him and I yelled at him. I hurt his feelings… No one would ever love a witch like me… I feel so lost._**

**_Raven_**

His eyes closed. He remembered the fight they had had. She had hurt him pretty badly and called him a whole load of names. Slowly he reached a hand up to wipe a tear away. It killed him to think she had felt unloved. He had loved her.

_That she wasn't right_

_Or that she wasn't loved_

Beast Boy looked down at the next entry. This one was short and simple, but it hurt the most to read it. This was the last entry.

**_December 10_**

**_I've decided to end my life. I've written my will and it's finalized. I will kill myself._**

**_Raven_**

Below the entry was a large span of black paper. She had hanged herself. Beast Boy had found her dangling with her eyes closed and something had broken. His heart had broken. As the boy slowly closed her diary he broke down into harsh sobs.

She had been an angel, his angel. Now she was dead. Three years ago today she had killed herself. Three years ago today he had lost his love. He had lost his angel.

_So she spread her wings and_

_An angel died_

_Oh an angel died_

_A bitter sacrifice_

_Another wasted life_

_An angel died_

_Oh an angel died_

_Today_

Slowly the tears faded. He regained control of his breathing. Then he stood silently with his head bowed in respect for the beautiful woman he had loved. Once again one hand caressed the smooth ivory dove and remembered days past.

That day he had found her he had felt so much pain. Now the pain was a little less. Still it would never completely fade. He would never love another woman as much as he had loved her.

_On that fateful day_

_So many years ago_

_He couldn't shake his pain_

Beast Boy stood silently before her grave as time passed. Raven had been such an inspiration to him. She had had such a harsh past but she always looked to the future. That was how he was able to function anymore. All he did was remember how Raven would have acted.

He lifted his eyes once more to the dark headstone. He reached out a finger and stroked the letters of her name. Then he smiled softly and returned his hands to the necklace.

"I love you, Raven…"

_And time stood still_

_Looking at her grave_

_Remembering his love_

Slowly he turned to leave the resting place of his love. There was a soft smile on his face as he left. When he got to the gate the fog suddenly lifted and the evening sun shone bright.

Beast Boy stopped and let a light breeze caress his hair as he watched the sun begin to sink. In a matter of moments the horizon swallowed up the sun leaving only a light pink glow. The sun had set on his angel's death day, and he could look to the future.

_An angel died_

_Oh an angel died_

_A bitter sacrifice_

_Another wasted life_

_An angel died_

_Oh an angel died_

_Today_

_----------_

**(A/N: So how did you like it? Tell me with reviews!)**


End file.
